


Dress to Unimpress

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [32]
Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, High School, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Wait, this was about dress code?""Isn't it always?"





	Dress to Unimpress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 challenge #548 prompt of "shoulder".

"I didn't see you in class today." Betty held out a stack of papers and textbooks. "Figured you might need these if you wanted to try catching up early."

Veronica merely looked from Betty - smiling widely to show off those perfectly white teeth that just three months ago were covered in braces - down to her nails. This was what Smithers had made her get up and answer the door herself for?

"You'd think my absence would signify that I was unable to do schoolwork."

"You look pretty healthy to me."

Veronica smirked. "Oh, I assuredly have a malady. Just ask dear old Grundy to back me up."

"Really?"

"It's around here." She turned around, holding a hand up towards her shoulder. "Something about it was too... provocative - the sight too shocking for poor eyes."

"Wait, this was about dress code?"

"Isn't it always?"

Though Veronica had since changed from the offending spaghetti strap top to a light silk sweater, the teacher's earlier words still echoed in her ears. It wasn't as if she'd strutted into the school wearing a bikini.

"Couldn't you have just come home, changed, and come back?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Veronica stepped away from the door, flicking her hand forward. "Besides, there's no point in staying where you aren't wanted."

Betty entered, her ponytail flying with each step.

"And since you're here as well," Veronica continued, looping her arm through Betty's own, "why don't you come find out what was so distracting for yourself?"


End file.
